


we're fighters, lovers, enemies, friends

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gun Violence, Injury, Multi, Tending to Gun Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: “You don’t want to lead because you always walk away alone at the end...but you won’t, Selene. Not ever again. We all can lead at times, and work as one.”
Relationships: Jared Nomak/Abigail Whistler/Selene (Underworld)/Michael Corvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	we're fighters, lovers, enemies, friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



The door swung open with a loud thunk, the sound concealed by the crashing thunder as the storm raged on outside. The weather was truly vicious that night, and not a soul had dared to venture out.

With the exception of four souls, that is.

Michael Corvin entered first, ducking sideways to slip into the safehouse. In his arms, Selene trembled. One arm was draped around the doctor’s neck, while the other remained against her torso, her hand clutching her beretta so tightly that it was a miracle the gun hadn’t snapped in two. Michael had tried to gently coerce her into holstering her weapon, but no such luck. Even with the bullets in her back, she was not giving up her firearm.

Her stubbornness was often as frustrating as it was endearing.

Behind them, a third figure turned at the doorway, pale eyes staring out into the shadowy downpour. Cursing in vampiric, Jared Nomak stared out through the torrential rain...she was _just_ behind him. Where did-?

The smell of blood (potent even through the rain) tore him from his thoughts, and a charred skull rolled out of the darkness before coming to rest a few inches from his boots. It was still hot; the rain that struck down spat and sizzled on contact as if in protest.

Nomak only acknowledged it for a moment before his eyes flickered upward, waiting. He didn’t have to wait long.

Stalking out of the shadows like a beast, Abigail Whistler flexed her neck as her features returned to normal, her coal black eyes the only evidence of the monster that lurked within. Ever since she had been saved by Michael’s bite, she had adapted to her hybrid abilities with frightening determination.

Of course, since the world had gone to hell, they could use frightening determination.

“Two scouts. They won’t be scouting anything again,” she replied bluntly as she reached Nomak. One hand, still coated in blood, cupped the back of his head and tugged him close. Her mouth claimed his, brief - but hungry and _warm_. She tasted like wild sunlight, and it almost made the reaper grow weak in the knees. And then the moment was over, and she was slipping past him into the safehouse. He followed, the door slamming shut behind them.

Inside, Michael was already working on Selene. The Death Dealer sat cross-legged, stripped of her corset with the suit unzipped down her back, leaving her torso nude from the waist up as Michael carefully dug out each bullet. Selene’s eyes remained closed, breathing slow and only slightly wincing with each tug and prod. The gun remained in her grip, and that was not going to change anytime soon.

Abigail watched, eyes remaining black for several moments before finally returning to the calmer shade of chocolate brown. The expression on her face, however, remained hard. Nomak noticed this, and more importantly, he understood _why_ , but now was not the best time for them to get into it. He reached for her, his hand barely brushing her shoulder before she stalked over. He knew what was coming, but despite his instincts telling him to interfere, his gut told him to stand down.

After all, Abigail and Selene never did anything when convenient.

When Selene and Abigail worked together, they were _fantastic._ Even before Abigail was turned, they had fighting styles that compliment each other. Both were fast and hard hitting warriors, as skilled up-close as they were at a distance, Selene was a vicious whirlwind that would disorient their opponents before Abigail dealt the deathblow with UV light.

But as much as they clicked, they could also clash. Both had similar mentalities: headstrong, young (more mentally so in Selene’s case) warriors with deep-seated trauma and issues concerning their fathers. But whereas Abigail knew the kind of man Abraham Whistler was from the moment she met him, Selene spent over a hundred years believing Viktor to be some sort of savior, when in fact he was the monster who destroyed her family.

Nomak had some experience there, too.

Usually their fights were quick and to the point. But as Abigail moved to stand in front of Selene, Nomak exchanged a stare with Michael, because they both had a gut feeling that wasn’t going to be the case this time.

“I get that you’re hurt, and you probably don’t want to hear this...but we both know you wouldn’t want to hear it any time. You acted like an idiot out there tonight,” Abigail practically _growled_. Her voice was calm, but there was a tremble to it, as if she was just on the edge of exploding. Indeed, her entire appearance carried a feral edge, even her hair, despite being soaked.

Selene’s gaze tore from the floor to meet hers, flashing icy blue. “How dare you! I was drawing fire while you-”

“ ** _Exactly!_ **” The bellow that Abigail let loose caused Nomak to step back. Michael almost winced, but still stepped up, placing one hand on Selene’s shoulder as his eyes flooded back. Even as a hybrid, he remained the most peaceful of the quartet, but would not hesitate to end a fight if they started one.

Fortunately, there was no need, as Abigail looked around and seemed to realize how angry she sounded. “Fuck,” she muttered, brushing her soaked hair back as she crouched, her eyes still hard but her expression softer. “Selene, what I’m about to say is going to piss you off, but just, let me finish before saying anything, okay?” She waited for a response, but the only one Selene gave her was an icy scowl and slight clenching of her jaw.

“Look...you’re the weakest one of us.” Selene’s mouth shot open, and Abigail raised a hand to cut her off. “You have the most _experience_ , yes. But Michael and I are both hybrids, and Nomak is...well, Nomak.” To her right, the reaper closed his eyes briefly, almost in annoyance, but a slight smile tugged at his lips. “You’re still just a vampire, and we all love how you watch our backs...but you should be letting us watch yours.”

For a moment there was silence, save for the thunder and rain pounding against the roof. And then, Selene bowed her head, eyes downcast as a slight tremble overcame her.

“Everytime I lead, I lose people. Rigel, Nathaniel...Kahn…” The crack in her voice was faint, almost impossible to catch, but still caught thanks to their heightened hearing, and Michael leaned forward, pressing his lips to the back of her head as she continued. “I was trained to lead. For so long, it’s what I wanted, because I wanted to make Viktor proud...I don’t _want_ to lead.” She finally looked up, blue eyes slightly glassy. “But I don’t know anything else.”

It was Nomak who broke the silence, crouching down next to Selene and brushing her hair back gently. “You don’t want to lead because you always walk away alone at the end...but you won’t, Selene. Not ever again. We all can lead at times, and work as one.” 

His gravelly voice was oddly soothing, and Selene turned to stare at the reaper before just deflating. She leaned forward, her forehead resting against his while Abigail planted a gentle kiss to her temple. “We got you,” she whispered in the Death Dealer’s ear. 

The sight brought a smile to Michael’s lips, and he slowly stood. Selene sensed this, and rose with him, simply shrugging and stepping out of her outfit completely. She stood there, bare and trembling as the other three gently embraced her. They stayed like that for several minutes, and then finally broke off. Selene smiled weakly to Abigail, mouthing ‘Thank you’ before moving past her, letting Michael lead her into their bedroom.

Nomak watched before regarding Abigail. “I expected worse.”

Abigail let out a soft chuckle and leaned in, nuzzling his jaw lazily. “I know. I can be so mean.”

“Your words.”

“Shut up.” Her tone was snippy, but playful as she pulled back, expression soft, almost fond. “We did good tonight, all things considered,” she added, reaching up and stroking Nomak’s cheek.

His eyes closed, savoring her fingers tracing across his veins. “Did we? We’re still no closer to finding Drake.”

“No, but we know where one of Marcus’ hideouts is now; that’s something. And then there’s the footage we saw from Russia...the way those wolves acted.”

Nomak’s eyes opened, regarding Abigail with caution. “Do you think it’s possible? That he-”

“Do I think Lucian is alive? It’s definitely possible…” She trailed off, her gaze shifting to the doorway, where they both were waited on. “But that’s not for tonight.”

This time, it was Nomak who instigated the kiss, gently pressing his lips to Whistler’s and tugging a soft moan from her. And with that, the two slipped into the bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way.

Tomorrow they would resume the war. Tonight, they would be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this because I have plot bunnies for it. Also Selene's characterization is inspired by the original canon for the first movie where she was 120 or so years old.


End file.
